Le Drachelor
by Llexys
Summary: Une GROSSE parodie du Bachelor Qui veut épouser un Millionnaire avec Drago Malefoy, 20 candidates, un malheureux présentateur Sirius et ses trois "charmantes" assistantes. Toutes les infos dont vous avez besoin sont à l'intérieur. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_Applaudissements frénétiques pendant que le plateau s'illumine doucement, révélant 25 fauteuils. Vides. Dans un petit jingle sympa qui va donner après à peu près trois épisodes des envies de meurtre sanglant aux plus calmes d'entre nous, le célèbre présentateur Sirius Black fait son apparition avec un immense sourire qui fait hurler hystériquement le public féminin. Les mâles pleurent en silence devant cette réaction._

_**Sirius : bonsoir !**____37% des filles dans la salle tombent dans les pommes.__** Vous êtes avec nous ce soir pour suivre la grande aventure du Drachelor ; notre chaîne de télévision sorcière va vous présenter les péripéties amoureuses de Drago et de ses Drachelorettes. Mais d'abord, voyons qui est Drago, avec l'aide de mes charmantes assistantes...**_

_Sirius regarde sa fiche. Lève un sourcil, puis l'autre. Puis s'écroule de rire par terre dans un fou rire inexplicable. au bout de quelques minutes de pause pendant lesquelles les caméras font des gros plans sur un gars qui se gratte le nez dans le public, il se relève et s'essuie les yeux._

_**Sirius : excusez-moi. Donc... je disais... ah oui. **__**Nous allons voir qui est Drago avec l'aide de mes trois charmantes assistantes. **__**Commencons par Tonks, qui présente aussi le jeudi matin la rubrique beauté de **__**Accio Télé**__**, que je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement !**_

_Tonks entre avec un grand sourire. Elle a des formes faisant pâlir Pamela Anderson de jalousie, un visage jeune et joyeux et a renoncé à ses cheveux roses pour porter une longue chevelure blond platine, légèrement ondulée. Elle porte des Jimmy Choo noires et une robe ultra-courte rouge Ferrari. Huées discrètes dans le public féminin, les mâles sont finalements contents d'avoir accompagné leur mère/sœur/fille/amie. Si c'était leur copine ou leur femme, déjà moins, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tonks salue le public._

_**Sirius : Bonjour, Tonks !**_

_**Tonks : Salut, le zoukin ! Ca boume ?**_

_**Sirius**__ : s'éloignant discrètement __**Oui, merci… Accueillez maintenant la superbe… non je peux pas, je ne peux pas. Dis-le toi, Tonks.**_

_**Tonks,**__ prenant la fiche de Sirius : accueillez __**notre superbe Bellatrix Les… QUOI ?**_

Sirius est parti se cacher derrière un fauteuil, le public se resserre comme des pingouins sur la banquise. Tonks se roule par terre en essayant de respirer, on entend de temps en temps « Bellatrix » et « superbe » quand elle reprend assez sa respiration pour dire un mot entier avant un nouvel accès de fou rire. Bellatrix entre, et d'un coup c'est le silence complet. Elle porte une longue robe noire et a lissé ses cheveux maintenant noirs et joliment ondulés ; et elle sourit sans sadisme, fait rare et appréciable. Sirius jette un regard inquiet au régisseur.

**Voix off : Bellatrix a signé une charte de bonne conduite avec l'auteur de cette fanfiction, sinon elle subira un châtiment terrible, n'ayez donc aucune crainte.**

Applaudissements pas tout à fait rassurés quand même dans le public.

Tonks : **coucou tatie ! Ca boume pour toi aussi ? Comment va tonton Rododo ?**

Bellatrix : **je ne répondrai pas à cette provocation. Je te rappelle que tu as aussi signé un contrat… sinon…**

Tonks pâlit et fait frénétiquement non de la tête ; Bella arbore un beau sourire sadique, mais ne dit rien parce que le contrat lui interdit les spoilers et la torture morale envers les autres personnages.

Sirius, se grattant la tête : **Ca promet.**

Tonks : **bon, zoukin, on commence ?**

Bellatrix : **attends un peu, Tonks, il y a une troisième assistante que mon cousin a oubliée…**

Sirius, sur le point de fondre en larmes : **C'est pas hors-contrat de dire ca ? On peut pas le compter comme de la torture morale ?**

Voix off **: légèrement, on va donc lui accorder un avertissement. Mais quand même, Sirius, tu dois le faire.**

Bellatrix ferme les yeux avec une mine désespérée qui fait pitié à ceux qui otn oublié qu'elle a tué Sirius dans une réalité parallèle. Rien ne semble changer, jusqu'à ce que dans un pop, sa robe devienne rose pastel.

Sirius, avec un ricanement sadique : **Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Ca me donne de l'énergie, tiens. La troisième assistante est, bien évidemment, l'adorable Severus Rogue !**

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui applaudit dans le public, avec des hurlements de joie suraigus ; c'est une toute petite créature, euh, jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui hurle « Severuuuuuus ! » à la facon d'un elfe de maison observant un concours acharné de passage d'aspirateur.

Rogue entre, sans l'ombre d'un sourire contrairement à Tonks et Sirius qui sont repartis se rouler par terre _[n'allez pas imaginer des choses…]_ et à Bella qui a trouvé un compagnon d'infortune encore plus mal loti qu'elle qui déteste le rose. En effet Rogue a une robe rouge comme celle de Tonks (mais qui n'a pas tout à fait le même effet sur le public) : il y a une longue queue devant les toilettes _[mes excuses aux lecteurs les plus tordus, je voulais dire « file d'attente »] _et des bruits caractéristiques de vomissements. Rogue a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon à la McGonagall et s'est même épilé les jambes, expériencant ainsi la résistance exceptionnelle à la douleur des mêmes créatures étranges qui sont prêtes à finir à l'hôpital pour un ongle cassé, pour nous éviter de devoir changer le rating de cette fic.

Rogue, d'une voix glaciale : **Bonjour. Un peu de calme, ou j'enlève vingt points par personne à Gryffondor.**

Sirius : **pourquoi Gryffondor ? Tonks était à Poufsouffle !**

Rogue : **trente points ?** Sourire carnassier.

Bellatrix : **eh oh, c'est moi qui fais les sourires sadiques !**

Rogue : **mais ceci était un sourire carnassier, dans une intention sadique certes, mais explicitement qualifié de carnassier par l'auteur de cette fanfiction. Donc pouêt pouêt la boîte à camembert.**

Gros blanc (avec un p'tit noir qui court derrière en portant un panneau « contre la discrimination, tous différents, tous égaux »). Tonks lève un sourcil, Sirius ouvre un œil en grand. Bella a la bouche ouverte assez grand pour y faire entrer un distributeur de cannettes, deux tables à manger et dix-sept ordinateurs sous Windows (c'est-à-dire dont il fallait de toute facon se débarasser parce que Linux c'est mieux). Sirius auvre l'autre œil en grand. Tonks lève l'autre sourcil. La folle qui applaudissait fond en larmes. Rogue est trop fier d'avoir choqué tout le monde et pique les fiches de Sirius qui est trop traumatisé pour réagir.

Rogue : **C'est donc Nympho… Nymphadora **_[j'avoue, elle était facile]_** qui va présenter la première Drachelorette…**

Pansy, qui apparaît de nulle part devant Rogue : **Vous avez oublié de faire venir Drago, voyons !**

Rogue : **ah oui, tiens. Mais que faites-vous là, miss Parkinson ?**

Pansy : **je suis pour la durée de cet épisode l'incarnation officielle de la Voix Off sur le plateau. L'auteur juge cela plus esthétique.** Sourit et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée qui fait tousser Rogue pendant 10 minutes. L'auteur se dit qu'elle essayera de mieux doser la prochaine fois.

Le Jingle-Sympa-Mais-Insupportable (by Colin Crivey Productions, y'a pas de mystère dans ce bas monde, et qu'on nommera désormais JSMI sinon ca fait mal aux doigts de l'auteur) retentit et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, deux mois, quatre jours, huit heures et six minutes envirno entre sur le plateau avec un sourire charmeur. Il est grand, blond aux yeux gris, bien bâti, beau bien sûr, habillé d'un smoking beige. La moitié des filles qui avaient résisté à l'arrivée et à la prise de parole de Sirius tombe dans les pommes. Il reste quelques fans de Harry (bénis soient les imbéciles… hem.), de Remus, et un petit groupe de filles qui aurait aimé que Ron soit le Ronchelor. Il y a aussi une fille avec un pull trop grand sur lequel il y a marqué « Short-track » et que tout le monde prend pour une membre d'une secte nouvelle et inconnue à cause de cette étrange expression cabalistique au sens indéterminé parce que les gens sont des incultes du sport.

Drago : **hello !**

Sirius : **coucou, neveu blondinet !**

Tonks : **salut, mon autre zoukin !**

Bellatrix : **mon neveu d'amouuuuuuuuuuur !**

Drago s'éloigne des présentateurs qui viennent de le saluer, et tombe dans les bras de Rogue qu'il n'avait pas vu (eh ouais, il recule…).

Rogue : **le pauvre, vous le traumatisez.**

Drago se tourne vers Rogue. Pendant quelques secondes, l'incompréhension et l'horreur se mêlent sur son visage. Sirius, gentiment, lui souffle « Rogue » et Drago lève un sourcil. Avant de comprendre. Sa peau prend une délicate couleur de marijuana fraîche (vert, pour les incultes).

Tonks : **ah, toi aussi t'es métamorphomage ?**

Sirius : **hem ! Nous disions donc… bienvenue, Drago, sur le plateau du Drachelor. On peut se tutoyer ? Attends, t'as le même âge qu'Harry et j'ai l'âge de son père… on peut se tutoyer, je fais ce que je veux. Tu es content d'être là ?**

Drago : **ben pas vraiment, c'est maman qui veut que je trouve l'âme sœur mais moi, vous savez, de toute facon je suis gay…**

Bellatrix, murmurant dans son oreille **: faut dire oui ! Et ne leur avoue pas ca tout de suite, y'a peut-être deux ou trois filles dans le public qui l'avaient pas compris !**

Drago, tentant de se rattraper : **bien sûr que je suis très heureux ! Comme je viens de le dire, je sui strès gai d'être là ! Je suis gai car ici, tout me plaît !**

L'audience, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, commence à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale des cinq crétins sur la scène : le Drachelor gay qui veut se marier avec une femme sous la pression de sa mère, Tonks qui appelle tout le monde Zoukin ou Tatie (en même temps, c'est le cas, on ne peut pas nier…), Rogue-aux-jambes-épilées-dont-un-sein-est-en-train-de-se-décoller-et-qui-dit-pouêt-pouêt-la-boîte-à-camembert (version abrégée : RAJEGUSEETDSDEQDPPLBAC) et Bella en robe rose pastel. Sans oublier, dans le public, la Sectaire en train de consoler la fan de Severus (qui ne pleure plus mais renifle d'un air malheureux de temps en temps).

Sirius **: Tu es le personnage principal de ce jeu. Dans quelques instants, nous allons découvrir les 20 Drachelorettes qui vont tenter de te séduite. Avant de commencer, tu veux dire quelque chose ?**

Drago **: il est où Rogue ?**

Bellatrix : **en coulisses, il se recolle le sein.**

Drago, pas très rassuré : **ah bon. Alors… je voudrais passer le bonjour à ma maman que j'aime beaucoup et à Pansy parce qu'en tant que voix off elle ne peut pas être candidate et ca fait plaisir de me dire que j'en suis débarassé.**

Sirius : **Ok. Bon, de toute facon tout le monde te connaît alors on va pas se casser les…**

Bella : **vulgarité, mon cher cousin ? **Sort un document qu'elle commence à feuilleter. **C'est donc sanctionné par des… des puces ? Uh ? **

Sirius : **T'as déjà oublié que je pouvais être un chien ?**

Tonks : **non non, t'inquiéte, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas le droit de lire nos contrats sur scène et donc, son imagination se met en marche quant à son propre châtiment alors elle bugue.**

Bella : **même pas vrai.**

Sirius : **Si c'est vrai-euh ! Nananananèreuh !**

Bellatrix : **non c'est pas vrai ! J'vais le dire à mamaaaan ! **Bella sort en pleurant. Rogue revient des coulisses, avec le sein recollé.

Rogue : **Je viens de croiser une folle en pyjama rose des Barbapapa qui insultait le régisseur en brandissant un ours en peluche… c'est normal ?**

Tonks : **oh c'est rien, juste Bella qui n'a pas tout à fait respecté son contrat. Enfin, comme Sirius est trop occupé à se gratter pour continuer, je prends la relève. Nous n'allons pas avoir besoin de te présenter, Drachounet.**

Drachounet : **humpf.**

Tonks : **passons donc aux Drachelorettes… après une page de pub !**

Le décor revient. Drachounet, euh, Drago est installé dans le fauteuil principal et se gratte l'oreille droite. Les autres ont été pardonnés pour leurs manquements au contrat : Bella a retrouvé sa robe noire, Sirius n'a plus de puces (ooh ca rime !), Rogue a eu le droit de redevenir un homme (parce qu'en fait, c'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir accepté du premier coup de participer à l'émission), ce qui soulage tout le monde surtout la minuscule blonde qui a retrouvé le sourire et discute maintenant avec la Sectaire pour savoir qui de Severus ou Lucius est le deuxième personnage le plus sexy, le premier étant évidemment le chouchou de la Sectaire, Sirius. Finalement, la minuscule s'incline et Lucius est premier dauphin.

Tonks : **on peut partir hein, si on dérange !**

Les deux folles se font éjecter par les vigiles.

Sirius : **je suis premier, c'est magnifique ! Hem. Tonks, tu commences.**

Tonks : **Numéro 1, Hermione Jean Granger, 17 ans. Cette charmante élève de Poudlard anciennement à Gryffondor a décidé de s'inscrire pour parfaire sa connaissance de la gent masculine.**

Hermione : **tout à fait, je voudrais écrire un manuel de compréhension des mâles.** Les filles du public applaudissent. **Et favoriser l'entente entre les maisons.** La folle et la Sectaire, entrées en douce, brandissent des panneaux Kill Gryffondor (sauf Sirius).

Sirius : **numéro 2, Luna Lovegood. Cette jeune fille agréable et originale vient mettre un peu de piment dans la vie du Drachelor.**

Luna : **tout à fait, Thierry. Euh, Sirius. Pour moi, les Pournax sont le fléau des émissions de télé-réalité et je vais tous les exterminer.** Donne un coup de poing dans l'air. **Et de un !**

Bellatrix : **mais oui, bien sûr… Numéro 3, euh, Harry Potter. Ce garcon à l'enfance difficile un peu perturbé voudrait avoir un avenir avec notre cher Drago, ravissant ainsi les amateurs de slash lisant la fic de l'Auteur-complètement-tarée.**

Auteur-complètement-tarée, apparaissant dans un POP : **qu'est-ce que tu dis, Barbapapa ? Tu veux un Bisou de Bisounours ? **Sourire carnassier pire que Rogue.

Bellatrix : **rien, rien je n'ai rien dit du tout, j'ai dit le tueur complet égaré… ouais… j'ai rien dit sur l'auteur…** Sifflote en essayant de se donner un air innocent et échoue lamentablement.

Harry : **depuis que Ginny m'a quitté parce que j'observait Charlie sous la douche, j'ai officiellement fait mon coming-out et veux fonder une famille avec mon merveilleux Drago.**

Rogue **: numéro 4, Mi… Mi… HEIN ?**

Bellatrix **: manquait plus que le fantôme.**

Tonks :** Mimi est très sympathique ! **

Rogue fait non de la tête, riant trop pour parler, et tend sa feuille à Sirius qui ouvre les deux yeux en même temps, pour une fois.

Sirius : **Oh-mon-Dieu !**

Sirius se roule par terre.

Rogue, en s'essuyant les yeux : **numéro 4, Minerva McGonagall, le professeur très félin de Drago, s'est portée volontaire. **_[Ouais, elle était easy, celle-là.]_

McGo : **Il a une heure de retenue en retard, ce petit garnement ! Ne croyez pas qu'il va s'en sortir comme ca !**

Tonks : **numéro 5, Fleur Delacour, la superbe jeune femme venue de France exprès pour notre beau blond !**

Fleur : **incroyable. Ces Anglais n'arriveront jamais à dire mon nom correctement. Et regardez-moi ces affreuses candidates ; elles sont tellement laides ! Quand ce sont des filles…**

Tonks assome Fleur sous les applaudissements des filles du public.

Sirius : **dommage. Hem. Numéro 6, Alice Cullen. C'est qui ca ? Bon. Alice est une lutine adorable ; son seul défaut est son régime alimentaire un peu particulier…**

Alice : **coucou ! C'est moi, la lutine !**

Rogue : **Ouais, on avait remarqué.**

Alice : **Mais quelle est cette horrible créature ?**

Rogue : **j'suis l'assistant présentateur, connasse !**

Alice : **un humain ? Mais quel délice !**

Bellatrix : **bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, la lutine et le graisseux ? Numéro 7, Isabella Swan.**

Bella : **juste Bella.**

Bellatrix : **ah non, Bella, c'est moi !**

Drago : **t'en as pas marre de dire ca à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit ton prénom, Isa ?**

Rogue : **le Drachelor ne doit pas parler aux Drachelorettes ! Numéro 8… non mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, moi ? Hein ? Je vous ai fait quoi ?**

Les deux folles vendent leurs badges de la société d'aide à la libération de l'ex-maître d'occlumancie peu chanceux d'Harry l'élu (version abrégée : SALEMOCHE), avec un sourire adorable et un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

Rogue : **numéro 8, Aragog.**

Hagrid : **pensez à bien lui donner beaucoup de nourriture, sinon, elle pourrait dévorer le Drachelor ; mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Aragog est douce et affectueuse.**

Rogue : **je n'en doute pas. **Rogue s'éloigne d'Aragog quand même. Aragog se tient derrière le fauteuil, vu qu'elle rentre pas dedans.

Tonks : **numéro 9…**

Rogue jette un regard à la fiche de Tonks et arbore un sourire sadique. Avant de voir sa prochaine fiche. Il s'approche discrètement de Bellatrix et commence à discuter avec elle à voix basse.

Tonks : **numéro 9, Bubus. Euh. Albus Dumbledore !**

Bubus : **Bonjour, oui, je me suis dit que participer à cette émission pourrait élargir mon horizon culturel…**

Sirius jette un regard inquiet à sa feuille et se détend.

Sirius : **numéro 10, Cho Chang, la ravissante nouvelle attrapeuse des Amazones de Westmile !**

Cho : **bonjour, voilà, c'était pour me consoler de la mort de Cédric, je suis si triste et je devais me changer les idées…**

Cho fond en larmes et Bellatrix s'avance, très en colère.

Bellatrix : **numéro 11, Sybille Trelawney.**

Trewwy : **j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que je devais participer à cette émission.**

Bellatrix : **on s'en glande.**

Bellatrix est super énervée et se retrouve avec un énorme nounours en peluche dans les bras.

Rogue : **numéro 12, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…**

Bellatrix : **maîîîître ! Il a pas voulu que je vous présente, il a dit qu'il préférait encore vous que la voyante…**

Voldy : **euuh Bella, pourquoi tu as un nounours en peluche dans les bras ? AAARGH ! Y'a Potter !**

Il se souvient brusquement qu'il n'a plus sa baguette et se fait ligoter par trois mignons vigiles qui se font traiter de brutes décérébrées par les deux cinglées que vous aviez sûrement déjà oubliées.

Tonks : **numéro 13, Lily Evans, la superbe rousse aux yeux éme…**

Lily : **je suis pas rousse j'ai les cheveux AUBURN !**

Tonks : **ouais, ben ca ressemble vachement à du roux quand même !**

Lily essaie d'étrangler Tonks mais Sirius les sépare avec son beau corps musclé (je m'égare, je m'ouparking…).

Bellatrix : **Tonks ? Article 17 : ne pas vexer les Drachelorettes…**

Tonks se retrouve transformée en ornithorynque avec un pagne en taie d'oreiller rose cousue de pois verts, dansant comme une vahiné sur l'air de la Macarena. Sirius essaie de ne pas voir ca.

Sirius : **Numéro 14, Winky l'elfe de maison !**

Winky : **oui monsieur, Winky est ici pour reprendre une vie normale, monsieur, après les problèmes de Winky avec la Bièreaubeurre, monsieur ! Ooh quel joli ornithorynque ! Pourrions-nous échanger nos taies d'oreiller ?**

Winky se désintéresse totalement de Sirius qui s'arrache les cheveux en espérant que sa dernière candidate sera à peu près normale, mais sans trop d'espoir. Tonks manifeste son égoisme par des grands hurlements d'ornithorynque furieux.

Bellatrix : **numéro 15, Henrietta, originaire de South Park !**

Henrietta : **bande de connards conformistes… **

Henrietta commenca à sortir une cigarette en voyant le panneau ne pas fumer, mais est rapidement maîtrisée par un vigile sexy qui s'avère être Remus dans les rêves de l'auteur après deux ou trois intraveineuses d'héroine pure.

Rogue : **non mais là, ca relève de la torture. Je n'ai pas une seule candidate normale. Arwen… allez, plus qu'une pour moi.**

Arwen : **oui, après 3000 ans de vie quotidienne avec Aragorn, on sombrait dans la routine…**

Les couples de six jours se moquent, les couples de six mois croient comprendre, les couples de six ans pleurent à cette simple idée de trois millénaires de vie commune. Les deux folles caressent du pouce leur couteau à cran d'arrêt et adressent un sourire angélique pas crédible à Arwen.

Tonks (admirez, un ornithorynque qui parle, vous n'en verrez pas tous les jours !) : **numéro 17, La-la le Télétubbie, après sa récente rupture avec Tinky-Winky.**

La-la : **oui, je veux vivre dans un monde de joie et d'amour avec Drago en regardant les couchers de soleil et en cueillant des pâquerettes dans un monde de lapins roses !**

Henrietta et Voldemort s'éloignent d'un air inquiet, des fois que ca serait contagieux, on sait jamais.

Sirius **: tu vas être content, Severus, j'ai aussi une créature étrange, Ségolène Royal.**

Ségo : **oui, bonjour ! Voilà, ce sont mes camarades du PS qui m'ont souligné que gagner à une émission télévisée augmenterait ma popularitude…**

Bellatrix : **mon dernier. Numéro 19, Galadriel, la noble reine de la forêt qui porte trois noms, Lorelindor… lorelina…, euh qui porte à présent deux noms, lotto… lotol… de la forêt qu'on appelle parfois la Lorien.**

Galadriel : **Nicolira ossupai remare chai. **_[Je sais, c'est pas drôle.]_** La sagesse mène sur la voie de l'amour.**

Rogue : **je croyais que c'était le contraire… bref. Après cette phrase pleine de profondeur philosophique et existentielle, la dernière candidate est miss Astoria Greengrass.**

Astoria : **c'est moi, ou je suis la seule personne normale ici ?**

A peu près tout le monde hoche frénétiquement la tête au point qu'on se croirait dans un concert de heavy metal (l'auteur décline toute responsabilité et tient à préciser qu'elle aime beaucoup le heavy metal).

Le JSMI (ah, vous l'avez oublié, hein !) retentit.

Sirius : **à la semaine prochaine pour l'élimination des huit premières candidates ! Il n'en restera donc que douze ! Qui pensez-vous voir rester ?**

_**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE QUI NE SERVENT A RIEN MAIS QUI FONT PLAISIR A L'AUTEUR**_

_J'ai zappé le disclaimer et j'en suis désolée._

_**Disclaimer**__ : tous les personnages sont issus d'ouvrages divers et variés dont la liste est longue et commence à fatiguer mes doigts qui viennent de copier ce rammassis de bêtises incroyables, mais deux d'entre eux m'appartiennent, la Sectaire et la Blonde._

_Voilà._

_Sinon…_

_1-Ca vous a plu ?_

_2-Suite à la première rencontre de Drago et de ses prétendantes, qui seront les 8 éliminées ? Et pourquoi ?_

_3-Qui aimeriez-vous voir disparaître ?_

_4-Pour les gens que je connais, voulez-vous aussi que je vous incruste dans le public ? [Camille, of course, c'est la blonde. Et la sectaire, c'est moi, who else ? (NESPRESSO ! c'est à cause d'Elo/Justine, ca.)]_


	2. Episode 2 : plus que 12

_**RAR :**_

_-Prettygirl1973 : contente que mon premier épisode t'aie plu ^^ je trouve le deuxième malheureusement moins bon, mais rassure-toi je me rattrape bien sur le troisième ! Quant aux élimininés dont tu as parler, ne t'inquiète pas, aucun d'eux ne restera bien longtemps (ce qui est bien dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimé garder La-la un peu =p)__. Dans cet épisode, en fait, il y en a déjà 2 qui sont virés._

_-cmoa : tu as reviewé presque trop tard pour que je te mette, au dernier moment =p contente que tu __aimes… tu avais raison pour la plupart des virées, mais pas toutes ! =p (Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais une fan de « quand je vois tes yeux », que Camille (la blonde fan de Severus) adore ?)_

_-Ma femme (qui a répondu sur mon blog) : n'empêche que tu ES minuscule ! Nan mais…__ sinon, what dire d'autre ? Ah oui, il faut absolument que j'écrive ce poème italo-francais. Dans cet épisode, TON Sev va être puni aussi, mais dans le troisième c'est bon, rassure-you… pour ceux qui vont être éliminés… en voilà déjà 8 qui giclent… tu verras bien, quoi =p_

_-Josh (qui m'a répondu sur Facebook, trop fort) : tiens, en cadeau de tes conseils et de ta lecture, tu apparaîtras en guest star dans l'épisode 3 pour un Kamoulox d'enfer avec la Sectaire… bon sinon, ouais, la saga mp3 genre Naheulbeuk, d'abord on achète un micro hein =p_

_**Remerciements**__ : Voilà. Suite à ces passionnantes réponses aux trois reviewers que je remercie énormément, je veux aussi merciser (je sais, ca veut rien dire) les 48 autres personnes qui ont lu mon premier épisode et que je ne connais pas (sauf Milo, mais il compte pas parce que je l'ai forcé, et Ju-Elo qui n'a pas fini de lire, je crois ^^). Je veux aussi remercier à nouveau Josh pour sa super lecture, et Camille qui m'autorise à la garder dans la fic._

_**Disclaimer**__ : voir fin de l'épisode précédent, j'ai la flemme._

_**Rappel des candidates**__ : Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Bella, La-la, Galadriel, Aragog, Dumbledore, Luna, Winky, McGonagall, Henrietta, Arwen, Lily Evans, Alice, Cho, Ségolène Royal, Trelawney, Voldemort et Astoria._

On entend le jingle-sympa-mais-insupportable une nouvelle fois. L'émission a deux minutes et douze secondes de retard sur l'horaire annoncé en raison d'une pub pour le nouveau produit de chez Philippe avec plein de feux d'artifices, pas le produit (personne n'a compris ce que c'était), la pub.

Applaudissements frénétiques pendant que le plateau s'illumine doucement, révélant 25 fauteuils comme la semaine dernière, avec Drago, Sirius et ses trois charmantes assistantes (Bellatrix, Tonks et Rogue qui porte à nouveau une minirobe rouge comme Tonks et qui boude dans son coin).

Sirius :** Bonsoir** ! quelques filles tombent dans les pommes. **Vous êtes avec nous ce soir pour le deuxième épisode du Drachelor ! Aujourd'hui, après un entretien de deux minutes avec chaque candidate, Drago va éliminer huit Drachelorettes pour faire la connaissance plus détaillée des douze autres. Es-tu prêt, Drago ?**

Drago : **I am ready.** Quelques filles tombent dans les pommes en entendant sa voix si sexy, grave, chaude, mélodieuse et… bref.

Dans l'audience, la folle et la sectaire ont amené leurs quatre derniers livres (ignorant royalement les deux premiers et le dernier) pour mieux débattre du nouveau duel Sirius (défendu par la sectaire) contre Remus (par la folle). La sectaire va gagner, parce qu'elle a un sourire carnassier qui a tendance à effrayer assez la blonde pour qu'elle la laisse faire.

Sirius : **commencons donc par Hermione.**

Drago : **je la garde, parce que quand elle se fait belle pour un évènement spécial elle a vraiment du charme. Et ca fera plaisir aux fans de fictions Drago/Hermione.**

Applaudissements nourris du public concerné par la dernière phrase. La charmante Hermione recoit une rose et fait un charmant sourire charmé.

Sirius : **Et Luna ?**

Drago : **Elle pourrait mettre de l'ambiance, on devrait pouvoir bien rire avec elle, donc je la garde.**

Luna recoit une rose, la met dans ses cheveux à côté de la tulipe en plastique marron et s'asseoit à côté de la charmante Hermione qui lui souhaite la bienvenue avec charme.

Sirius : **Harry ?**

Drago : **Je garde ! Il est tellement beauuu !**

Applaudissement des fans de slash. Les deux cinglées partent vomir parce que Harry+beau=aveugle (ou mort, selon si l'adjectif s'adresse à celui qui a parlé ou à Harry lui-même).

Tonks : **et nous on sert à quoi ?**

Sirius : **tu veux peut-être faire le prochain ?**

Tonks : **OK ! Professeur McGonagall ?**

Drago : **je garde, parce qu'elle m'a menacé de plein d'heures de colle et que je ne suis pas maso.**

Les deux cinglées émettent des doutes et bizarrement, pour une fois, peu de gens les contredisent.

Rogue : **Fleur Delacour, Drago ? L'avez-vous gardée ou avez-vous fait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence et de bon sens ?**

Drago : **Je l'ai gardée.**

Les deux folles applaudissent Rogue, et pour une fois elles ne sont pas les seules à huer ; à peu près toutes les filles du public font de même. Fleur arrive, se recoiffe, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi parce qu'on voit bien qu'elle sort de la pause coiffeur, prend la rose dans sa main manucurée et s'asseoit, parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, à côté du prof de métamorphose qui la regarde bizarrement en froncant les sourcils.

Bellatrix : **Alice Cullen ?**

Drago : **ben… elle est petite…** une des deux cinglées hurle et siffle de colère, je vous laisse deviner laquelle.** Mais elle a l'air sympa et est très belle : je garde !**

Alice arrive avec un sourire, prend la rose et renifle Fleur l'air surpris, avant de lui demander pourquoi elle ne sent pas tout à fait l'humaine. Fleur explique que c'est son nouveau parfum, Alice ne fait pas de commentaires mais on voit bien qu'elle est intriguée, parce qu'elle ne sait pas, contrairement à la Sadique qui connaît les sept bouquins par cœur, que Fleur a une grand-mère maternelle Vélane.

Sirius : **et Bella ? as-tu choisi de l'éliminer parce qu'elle est banale et stupide ou es-tu encore plus nul que ce que tu as déjà avoué en gardant Fleur ?**

Tonks : **il me semblait… enfin je dis ca, je dis rien… mais il me semblait qu'on ne devait pas l'influencer ?**

Rogue : **de toute facon, là, on est déjà trop subtils…**

Drago : **je la garde parce qu'elle a un nez marrant.**

Les deux cinglées ouvrent un œil très grand (le gauche). Avec le sourcil très haut. Puis très lentement l'autre œil et l'autre sourcil suivent ce mouvement de translation rectiligne. Bella arrive sur la scène et ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde regarde son nez, sauf Fleur qui regarde celui d'Alice.

Tonks : **ah ouais, Rogue, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire par trop subtils.**

Rogue : **je te l'avais dit. Il est bouché.**

Bella : **pourquoi tout le monde regarde mon nez ?**

Bellatrix : **laisse tomber, vu le temps qu'il te faut pour comprendre, toi…**

Bella : **pourquoi tu dis ca ?**

Tonks : **parce que ton histoire est écrite en plus de trois mille cinq cents pages alors que n'importe qui avec le QI d'un acarien perdu en pleine banquise avait compris au bout de cinq pages qu'Edward était un vampire et que tu en deviendrais un dans le dernier tome. Allez maintenant, tu es gentille et tu vas t'asseoir.**

Bella fond en larmes, Bellatrix et Tonks sont trop contentes pour ce fait d'utilité publique. La sectaire applaudit en hurlant Kill Bella, la blonde s'en fout complètement. Les vigiles approchent et la sectaire arbore un large sourire innocent avant de se souvenir de ranger son Browning 9mm tout neuf pointé vers Bella.

Rogue : **et Aragog, qu'en penses-tu ?**

Drago : **je préfère l'éliminer. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire arracher la tête pendant mon sommeil.**

La Sectaire : **dommage, ca nous aurait fait des vacances.**

La blonde : **pourquoi t'es là alors ?**

La sectaire : **en fait je suis l'auteur venue s'incruster dans sa propre histoire, donc je devais être là, parce qu'en Drachelorette j'aurais gagné en assassinant les nuisibles (comme Bella) et en vivant une superbe histoire Marysuesque avec Drago dès le premier épisode. En spectatrice envahissante, je m'amuse plus et je pollue moins l'intrigue ô combien passionnante de cette histoire.**

Bref, Aragog est éliminée, et elle ne vient pas sur le plateau pour une raison qui sera expliquée plus tard, au grand soulagement de Bella qui aurait dû être à côté, et c'est bien dommage pour la santé mentale de l'auteur qui se voit obligée de continuer cette fanfiction.

Tonks : **qu'as-tu fait de Bubus ? **

Drago : **qui, moi ? Rien du tout !**

Tonks : **non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est est-ce que tu le gardes ?**

Drago : **nan.**

Suite à cette réponse développée et riche en explications, qui aurait sûrement tiré une larme à mon prof de philo de l'année dernière, le vioque au cœur brisé se fait éliminer aussi, mais lui vient sur le plateau pour s'asseoir à côté de Bella qui en fait aurait préféré Aragog (ah, que la vengeance est douce ! Hem.).

Sirius : **est-ce que tu gardes Cho Chang ?**

Drago : **oui, même si ca me blesse d'admettre que si on oublie la Weasmoche, il a presque bon goût physiquement.**

Cho arrive sur le plateau et pleure de joie. Les vigiles ont ligoté la sectaire qui ne peut donc pas brandir son fusil de chasse mais qui aurait bien aimé quand même.

Drago : **bon je vais vous épargner du temps, du suspense et de la salive. Je refuse Trelawney parce qu'elle m'a prédit qu'elle allait gagner et que je veux l'embêter. Je refuse le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que c'est lui ou Harry et Harry est plus sexy.** Les deux cinglées font non de la tête. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux la sectaire ? **La blonde est en effet trop petite, il ne l'a pas vue.

La sectaire : **regarde Tom-Tom dans le film, quand il est torse nu. C'est un sex-symbol par rapport à cet avorton diminué de Potter, même s'il lui manque un nez, quelques cheveux et un petit peu de bronzage… il a quand même des abdos tout à fait honorables. **Retourne s'asseoir après cette prise de parole utile et intéressante.

Drago : **j'suis choqué.**

Tonks : **nous aussi.**

Rogue : **le nous m'incluait.**

Tonks : **ah bon ? **

Rogue : **maintenant, oui.**

Bellatrix : **Sectaire, je t'aime et tu as tout à fait raison ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette inscription cabalistique sur ton pull ?**

Bellatrix et la sectaire se font un câlin en chantant l'Internationale sur l'air de la Danse des Canards.

Drago : **bref, continuons. Je refuse Lily Evans qui me plaisait bien, mais Potter m'a fait des viles menaces indignes de son rang. Je refuse Winky parce que je ne veux pas d'une elfe de maison alcoolique.**

Hermione ouvre la bouche mais un vigile la baîllonne avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit : tout le monde applaudit le vigile tout fier, sauf Cho et Bella qui sont en train de continuer à pleurer et qui ont donc raté la scène, et Henrietta qui, vu qu'on lui a dit d'attendre que Drago parle d'elle, est sur la scène et ne veut pas applaudir comme les autres. D'ailleurs, elle porte un T-Shirt noir avec marqué en rouge dessus (on est gothique ou on l'est pas) : « F CK all I need is U ».

Drago : **j'hésitais pour Henrietta mais mon entretien de ce matin m'a convaincu de la jeter dehors. De toute facon, j'aime pas les fumeuses. J'ai aussi refusé Arwen, même si ce n'était pas vraiment mon choix : elle veut rentrer s'excuser auprès de son bien-aimé Aragorn et n'est d'ailleurs pas là ce soir puisqu'elle est en route pour chez elle. Et après, ben, ca faisait 8 Drachelorettes éliminées, donc j'ai gardé La-la, Ségolène, Galadriel et Astoria.**

Sirius : **effectivement, ca nous épargne du travail. Mais tu ne pourras pas nous montrer les réactions après-coup des Drachelorettes… action !**

L'écran géant s'allume et comme dans le premier épisode la Voix Off est une jeune femme, Ginny Weasley cette fois. Harry s'éloigne prudemment.

Ginny : **ca y est, Drago a éliminé huit Drachelorettes, les plus malheureuses. Cette fois, il a rencontré chacune de nos candidates en bonne et due forme pour un entretien de deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus ni de moins. Il a tout d'abord rencontré Hermione Granger.**

On voit Drago et Hermione à la terrasse d'un café, discutant tranquillement. Vu que tous les autres clients sont très silencieux, on sait que ce sont des figurants, surtout que des gens normaux auraient regardé au moins une fois ce couple entouré de caméras ; enfin, passons sur ce détail.

Hermione : **et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu lis en général ?**

Drago : **je lis énormément ! J'ai adoré « Oui-Oui ne veut pas aller à l'école » que j'ai découvert récemment. Et puis j'ai lu tout Zola quand j'avais huit ans.**

Gros plan sur le sourire absolument pas naturel d'Hermione qui a l'air en fait assez choquée plus par le Oui-Oui à 17 ans que par Zola à 8, ce qui nous prouve qu'elle est vraiment anormale. Puis on voit Hermione seule dans un fauteuil qui écoeure les gens sympas des sièges tout durs auxquels le public est condamné, et qui fait bien rire les téléspectateurs dans leur canapé (sauf le double spirituel de la Sectaire qui a deux petites sœurs dont une dans une chaise haute, deux parents et un canapé trois places, et qui est donc assise sur le carrelage comme toujours parce que sa sœur a un traitement de faveur totalement injuste).

Hermione : **j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait connu une pareille régression ; il faudra que j'approfondisse le sujet de la phase infantile du passage à l'âge adulte dans mon manuel de compréhension des mâles.**

Ginny : **bon courage, Hermione ! **Applaudissements. **Drago a ensuite rencontré Luna.**

On revient dans le café. Drago a l'air de se retenir d'éclater de rire et Luna lui parle très sérieusement.

Luna : **c'est tout à fait ca, il faut condamner Fudge pour les massacres de gobelins, et son refus de catégoriser les Ravegourdes comme des fruits à proprement parler. **

Drago : **vraiment honteux.**

Luna : **tout à fait ! C'est tellement incompréhensible !**

Drago : **je suis tout à fait de cet avis, je l'admets totalement, les Ravegourdes sont des fruits !**

Luna : **oui, d'ailleurs, ce sont des formes de banane, c'est-à-dire que biologiquement, elles se rapprochent plus du saumon que de la pizza quatre fromages.**

Gros plan sur Drago qui vient d'abandonner toute tentative de comprendre. La folle fan de Severus lève un sourcil et se tourne vers la sectaire qui se ramasse sur elle-même en marmonnant un truc sur l'heure qu'il était, l'entraînement d'endurance qui lui avait abîmé les neurones et un détail sur la correspondance entre les poissons et les bananes selon Terry Pratchett.

Luna : **Drago m'a semblé très ouvert et à l'écoute de mes paroles, ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'enfin, quelqu'un admet la vérité. Mais c'est normal, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Joncheruines dans ce café.**

Applaudissements, Luna est trop contente de voir que les gens l'applaudissent et elle fait un grand sourire.

Ginny : **ensuite il a rencontré l'autre traître qui mérite que je démolisse sa sale tête de…**

La fin de la phrase est heureusement coupée par Rogue et Bellatrix qui viennent d'entamer un chant de guerre. La blonde est contente parce que Rogue chante juste. La sectaire déprime parce que Bellatrix chante faux.

Harry : **tu sais j'ai toujours voulu te dire que j'adore ton cynisme.**

Drago : **merci. …moi je trouve que tu as des beaux yeux.**

Harry : **c'est ceux de maman.**

Drago : **ah oui… elle est candidate, aussi.**

On voit Harry un peu plus tard, les cheveux arrachés, un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue.

Harry : **je lui ai dit que s'il ne virait pas maman tout de suite c'est moi qui quitterais l'émission.**

Ginny : **et maintenant, sans s'attarder sur le cas du balafré retardé, on passe au professeur McGonagall…**

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'applaudissements pour Harry. C'est parce que Ginny et les deux cinglées font la ronde, un pistolet automatique dans chaque main et un sourire trop angélique pour être crédible aux lèvres. Bref, personne n'ose bouger, sauf une fille qui a osé hurler « Harry je t'aime » et qui est à présent à l'hôpital avec six balles dans le corps. Bref, nouveau voyage au café.

McGo : **et vous me copierez deux cent fois : « je suis un élève et pas un esprit frappeur, je me dois donc d'être attentif au cours. » Pour demain. C'est clair ?**

Drago, l'air piteux : **Oui professeur.**

Quelques personnes dans le public sont consternées et mortes de rire. Les autres sont juste consternées. La folle et la sectaire s'en foutent, elle regardent des photos d'ornithorynques au coucher du soleil.

McGo : **c'est une bonne chose de faite. Malefoy est un élève perturbé qui distrait la classe, mais j'ai bon espoir de le changer pendant l'aventure du Drachelor.**

Quelques applaudissements des élèves de Poudlard qui ont peur de la retenue. Les deux folles font une bataille navale parce que la sectaire sait que le passage avec Fleur est nul. Et effectivement, il n'y a pas de dialogue, juste Fleur qui regarde par la fenêtre et Drago qui compte les dalles du faux plafond (et il y en a 33 de large, 23 de long, moins 3x14 à cause d'une dalle géante plus une qui est la dalle géante en question, eh oui, le café était en fait, bande d'incultes, la salle à manger du Holiday Inn de Milan, dont les dalles ont été comptées par la sectaire en compétition durant un moment de discussion passionnante sur le jus d'orange, le 3 octobre 2009 à 7h12).

Ginny : **après cette interview passionnante, passons à Alice.**

Alice : **tu sais que dans la finale il y aura… ah non, c'est vrai que je dois respecter le contrat…**

Alice avale difficilement sa salive pendant que Drago essaie de factoriser le nombre de dalles du plafond (710 dalles) pour avoir une liste de facteurs premiers tout en regardant Alice avec une attention correcte pour ne pas qu'elle soit offensée, ca donne 2x5x71 dalles.

Ginny : **après Alice, c'est à Bella de rencontrer Drago.**

Drago : **euh… salut. Alors contente d'être devant un bon thé ?**

Bella : **tu me parles vraiment de ce que je suis en train de boire ?**

Drago : **euh, ouais. On dirait.**

Bella : **ah. Euh. Ben, pour tout avouer, pas vraiment. Tout ce qui est chaud et mouillé, moi… quoi ?**

Drago : **rien, rien.**

La sectaire jette un regard en coin à deux garcons dans le public, l'un avec un furet blond sur la tête qui s'avère en fait être des cheveux, et un avec des cheveux longs et une mini-barbe, guitare à la main, qui pourrait passer pour un hippie de la premiére heure s'il n'avait pas 18 ans. Bien sûr, les deux ont aussi bien compris que Drago et se marrent comme des glands. [Non, pas de commentaire, Luigi+Antoine… =p]

Bella : **il est étrange, mais il me plaît. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, vous savez. J'ai peur, seulement de perdre. Surtout contre une pouffe comme cette Fleur Delacour.**

Applaudissements joyeux dans le public. La sectaire aimerait que Bella meure dans d'atroces souffrances et fait le serment d'y arriver dans un prochain épisode. La blonde s'en fout.

Ginny : **Drago a refusé d'accorder un entretien à Aragog qui, particulièrement vexée, est retournée dans la Forêt Interdite sous les bons soins de Hagrid. Nous passons donc à Monsieur Dumbledore.**

Devant Dumbledore il y a un tas d'emballages vides de bonbons. Drago le regarde sans bouger. Il y a un emballage vide devant lui parce que c'est un gentleman poli.

Dumbledore : **drago m'a paru mature et sage, mais l'amour et la fantaisie sont aussi très importants dans une vie pour être heureux.**

La blonde jette un regard suspicieux à la sectaire qui se ratatine sur son siège, en silence.

Ginny : **Drago a ensuite rendu visite à la créature la plus nuisible de cette émission.**

Cho est assise en face de Drago. Elle pleure. Drago essaie de la consoler maladroitement. Elle pleure encore plus.

Cho : **il est tellement doux et attentionné… comme Cédric…**

Elle recommence à pleurer. La sectaire est trop contente de faire souffrir le pot de fleurs.

Ginny : **puis, le professeur qui vaut le mélange des deux derniers professeurs d'SVT, de l'avant-dernier professeur de maths et de celui de musique que l'auteur a eu au collège réunis. C'est pas facile, vous assure-t-elle.**

Drago est en train de se faire lire les lignes de la main. D'après la tête qu'il fait, elle a allumé beaucoup de bâtonnets d'encens. On n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit mais Drago est mort de rire, ce qui accentue le manque d'oxygène et explique l'absence de son : le responsable est en fait sorti pour respirer un peu.

Ginny : **Trelawney a refusé de répondre à nos questions, affirmant que la conjonction des étoiles du septième cadran de la constellation d'Andromède le lui interdit. Nous passons donc à Voldemort-dont-je-prononce-le-nom-parce-que-l'auteur-en-a-décidé-ainsi-et-vous-envoie-servir-de-femmes-de-ménages-aux-mouches-mutantes-de-Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée-si-vous-êtes-pas-contents.**

On voit Voldemort commencer son discours sur ses intentions de conquérir le monde pendant que Drago essaie de ne pas s'endormir dans son douzième thé à la camomille en vingt-quatre minutes.

Ginny : **vu que Voldemort(…)contents (ouais j'abrège, ca vous dérange ? l'auteur vous fait savoir que les mouches mutantes seront ravies d'employer aussi des dames-pipi) a été comme ca pendant l'interview aussi, on coupe.**

La sectaire est trop contente de ne pas avoir à l'interviewer parce qu'elle a mal au poignet, mais elle a encore mieux : l'omission totale.

Ginny : **Lily n'a pas pu rencontrer Drago à cause des menaces de l'enflure. Winky était trop ivre pour que cette émission ne vous transmette ses actions. Passons donc à Henrietta.**

Drago : **bonjour, tu viens du Parc du Sud, c'est ca ?**

Henrietta : **ouais, connard conformiste, j'viens de ce trou à rats, South Park. J'espère que ca te dérange si je fume, parce que je vais pas me gêner de toute facon.**

Drago : **ok…**

Ginny : **et voici l'interview d'Henrietta…**

Henrietta : **mais vous me soulez avec votre connard conformiste de Drago, il a même pas de piercing, il craint.**

Ginny : **c'était… constructif. Arwen était absente pour des raisons que Drago vous a déjà données. Elle s'est excusée pour une lettre qui fait déjà la une du site Maginet d'Accio Télé. Ensuite vient La-la, qui était malheureusement malade et a dû rester alitée, puis Ségolène Royal.**

Ségo fait un grand sourire à un drago pas très rassuré.

Ségo : **mais je vous le dis, moi, Drago, je suis pour la démocratude ! Pourquoi cette centralisité du choix en un seul Drachelor ? Non, il faut partageoir le choix entre les Dracheloretes, le public et Drago ! Je propose un référendum pour chaque élimination !**

Drago : **je vote contre votre référendum.**

Heureusement Ségo ne l'a pas entendu et continue a parler toute seule pendant que Drago regarde discrètement la télé derrière elle, du coup elle croit qu'il la regarde et se dit qu'il est rare qu'on l'écoute avec autant d'attention. Puis Galadriel arrive avec un sourire énigmatique et donne des cadeaux, comme un canard en plastique rose et un collier de nouilles à Drago qui endure ca en gentleman, c'est-à-dire avec un sourire heureux et une envie de l'étrangler avec le collier même pas fait en jolies pâtes comme des farfalles mais bien des penne d'enfant de maternelle. Enfin, Astoria parle de la météo avec Drago qui est bien content de finir avec une personne normale mais doit foncer aux toilettes parce que vingt thés à la camomille en moins d'une heure, c'est pas bon pour l'estomac.

Ginny : **et voilà ! Huit candidates quittent le plateau et il ne reste que douze prétendantes ! a la fin, il n'en restera qu'une !**

Vous aviez oublié le JSMI ? Pas l'auteur qui le recase maintenant avec un sourire cruel. Le visage des douze nouvelles candidates apparaît pendant que Ginny vérifie qu'on s'en souvient bien. Hermione la brune avec un bouquin qui cache ses yeux. Luna, qui agite une Ravegourde et propose du jus de banane à la cantonade. Harry, qui s'éloigne prudemment de Ginny. Le professeur McGonagall qui transforme le fusil de chasse que Ginny pointait vers lui en parapluie, du coup, heureusement que ses lunettes l'empêchent de l'éborgner. Fleur qui regarde la scène avec un air méprisant. Alice qui essaie de s'empêcher de dire qui va gagner même si tout le monde a déjà deviné. Bella qui continue à demander aux gens s'ils pensent vraiment qu'elle a un nez bizarre. Cho qui pleure, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais on s'en fout (l'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle se sent moche sur la vidéo, sinon on pourrait croire qu'elle a juste eu la flemme de réfléchir à une raison alors que c'est faux). La-la qui chante avec Ségo à la gloire de l'amour. Galadriel qui offre un bracelet de nouilles à Astoria qui s'en fout. Sirius, Tonks, Rogue et Bellatrix boudent parce qu'ils n'ont servi à rien dans cet épisode. La sectaire leur promet un grand rôle dans le prochain épisode. La folle sait que la sectaire n'a rien préparé et sourit méchamment en pensant au malheur de la sectaire. Drago regarde tout ca d'un air désespéré.

Ginny : **la semaine prochaine, sortie shopping, et chaque candidate habillera Drago de la tête aux pieds ! Quatres jeunes **tousse en regardant McGo **femmes** tousse en regardant Harry **seront éliminées la semaine prochaine !**

Un dernier JSMI, et la pub.

_Alors, faites vos jeux ! Qui sera éliminé à cause de ses goûts vestimentaires, pourquoi ? Que se passera-t-il la semaine suivante ? Qui aimeriez-vous voir disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances ? Quel est le destin de celle qui a applaudi Harry, survivra-t-elle ? Voulez-vous la lettre d'arwen en bonus ? A la prochaine !_

_Merci à maman pour le QI de l'a__carien perdu en pleine banquise (oui, à la base, ca s'appliquait à moi)._

_Merci à Milo pour l__e « F CK all I need is U »._

_Merci à Gad Elmaleh pour le titre du Oui-oui._


	3. Episode 3 : plus que 8

_**RAR**_

_-__**prettygirl973**__ : effectivement, les charmantes assistantes n'ont pas eu un gros rôle dans ce chapitre, mais ici elles vont être plus importantes (en fait, je leur dédie la première page toute entière, je crois), surtout Tonks et Bella. Bella Swan sera éliminée dans d'atroces souffrances, et Galadriel rend les armes très bientôt, mais il faut pas gâcher tout le suspense… ;)_

_-__**pookie pookie**__ : aaah, une fan de Lucius ! Je t'aime ! (hem, je m'emballe là…) si tu es officiellement fan du JSMI je pense que tu seras satisfaite des prochains chapitres… (en particlier chapitre 4, mais je spoile pas ^^) on verra bien ^^ Alors, pour Lucius, j'essaierai de le faire apparaître dans le chapitre 6 et bien sûr pour la demande en mariage dans le dernier chapitre._

_-__**snapou**__ : rien que ca, ca me rend toute contente, déjà ^^_

_-__**Tom**__ : je t'ai improvisé en petit frère, comme ca t'as un rôle dans la fic grâce à un grand élan de gentillesse de ma part. Tu me manques, angelot ^^_

_-__**Camille**__ : mais oui je vais le masculiniser, ton Severus d'amour… ^^_

_-__**Nymphe Ideil**__ : j'adore ton pseudo ! Voilà, je tenais à le dire. Sinon… un sort bien vicieux, comment ca ? Un truc méchant ? mais j'ai pas le droit de les abîmer, sinon Mrs JKR va pas être contente… alors que Luna ca passe, en un coup de Poussos c'est bon, mais un sort, ca s'enlève pas aussi facilement ! Quant à la sectaire, c'est vrai que je m'emballe un peu trop avec elle, j'ai essayé de réduire son rôle dans ce chapitre._

_**Disclaimer**__ : la flemme, si vous êtes pas contents, dites-vous que celui du dernier chapitre comptait pour deux. Na._

_**Dédicace spéciale : **__à Mr Josh Wildhorn, mon meilleur lecteur et plus grand fan (n'est-ce paaas ?) ^^_

On entend le Jingle-Sympa-Mais-Insupportable. Le public applaudit bien fort alors que le plateau s'illumine entièrement, révélant 18 fauteuils vides, et Sirius, micro dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est vêtu d'un bas de costume-cravate et d'une chemise ouverte laissant voir son torse imberbe (l'auteur ne lui mettra pas de poils partout) et ses abdos dessinés avec grâce, ce qui fait se noyer la Sectaire qui porte aujourd'hui un jean trop court (tous les pantalons de la Sectaire, sauf UN, laissent voir ses superbes chevilles, c'est pathologique) et un pull rose fluo qui fait gémir les imprudents qui osent tourner le regard vers elle, dans une flaque de bave produite par elle-même mais pas seulement. Heureusement, la vision lui donne trop chaud et elle plie soigneusement le pull, rétablissant le sens de la vue des autres. Cette fois, elle est venue avec la Blonde et un garcon qui fait à peu près la même taille que cette dernière et qu'on appellera donc logiquement le Bébé.

Sirius : **bonsoir ! **Quelques filles tombent dans les pommes, mais assez peu parce que les fans de Sirius ont quasiment toutes abandonné leur tentative de se faire remarquer, vu que ca marche pas. Quoi, vous pensiez qu'elles s'étaient vraiment évanouies ? Rassurez-moi, vous êtes un homme, ou au moins une personne de sexe indéterminé ? (Dans le cas de l'auteur, par exemple, qui nie farouchement être une fille).

Sirius : **je peux parler ?**

Daphné Greengrass : **ouais ouais, vas-y, si t'attends à chaque fois qu'elle te taise tu t'en sortiras pas. Au fait, c'est moi la voix off, cette semaine.**

Sirius : **bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau du Drachelor, pour une troisième émission pleine de surprises et de rebondissements ! Mais d'abord, accueillons mes trois assistants !**

Tonks entre sur le plateau, l'air un peu confus.

Sirius : **les téléspectatrices qui ont regardé le programme beauté de jeudi matin auront remarqué l'absence de Tonks. Après avoir passé deux jours à Sainte Mangouste, la revoilà parmi nous, presque guérie du sortilège qui l'avait punie pour avoir refusé de venir à l'émission de ce soir.**

Tonks : **coin coin.**

Sirius : **Tonks n'a pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais heureusement pour nous, la deuxième assistante, notre douce et charmante Bellatrix, maîtrise le langage des ornithorynques et se chargera de la traduction.**

Bella monte sur le plateau avec un grand sourire parce qu'elle a retrouvé sa belle robe noire et qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par un sortilège bizarre puisque contrairement à sa nièce elle a accepté de venir sans résister.

Bellatrix : **elle a dit bonjour, et je vous salue aussi, chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs ! Maintenant, si Sirius le permet, et je ne lui demande pas son avis, j'appelle sur ce plateau notre troisième assistant, Severus !**

Rogue monte sur le plateau sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Il porte un smoking noir du plus bel effet ; c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'a pas cherché à résister, suivant ainsi le sage exemple de Bellatrix.

Rogue : **bonjour.**

La folle regarde Rogue avec des étoiles en forme de cœur dans les yeux, le Bébé admire son idole de toujours (Bellatrix) avec un sourire idiot et la sectaire est toute contente d'avoir offert une place dans le public au Bébé qui est en fait son petit frère. Les deux petites sœurs de l'auteur protestent farouchement contre ce mensonge éhonté jusqu'à ce que l'auteur rappelle à la plus grande des deux qu'elle a dû l'appeler « madame la reine » pendant trois mois et que ceci n'est qu'une douce vengeance sans envergure face à ce qui l'attend.

Josh : **bon, on peut continuer ?**

La sectaire : **t'es qui, toi ?**

Josh : **le premier et meilleur lecteur de cette fanfiction, et la voix de la raison qui a décidé de canaliser les pensées de l'auteur quand elle s'égare.**

La sectaire : **on ne dit pas s'égarer, on dit démarrer la voiture, et j'ai pas le permis.**

Josh : **mais on peut égarer un vélo !**

La sectaire : **ah non c'est gros un vélo, c'est dur à perdre !**

Josh : **comme les kilos ?**

La sectaire : **0uais, mais je sais pas si le thé vert fait démarrer les vélos…**

La sectaire commence à se perdre dans sa réflexion.

Josh, se rappelant soudainement sa mission : **J'ai dit on continue !**

Rogue ignore royalement la blonde qui a sorti son appareil photo.

Tonks : **coin.**

Bellatrix : **elle a dit : « cette semaine, Drago est sorti en ville avec les douze candidates sélectionnées dans la dernière émission : Hermione, Luna, Harry, Minerva, Fleur, Alice, Bella, Cho, La-la, Ségolène, Astoria et Galadriel. Elles ont chacune relooké Drago qui portera à chaque émission un ensemble parmi ceux achetés, sauf ceux des quatres candidates éliminées ce soir et d'une autre personne que Drago ne peut pas satisfaire pour des raisons pratiques qui vous seront expliquées plus tard. »**

Tout le monde regarde Bellatrix d'un air bizarre ; avant qu'elle ne commence à donner un cours magistral sur le langage des ornithorynques (qui est le mélange du canard, du lemming et du pingouin, ce dernier étant maîtrisé merveilleusement par la Blonde et la Sectaire qui se retrouvent donc trilingues), Tonks reprend la parole.

Tonks : **coiiin couach hiirrrgh culuruculu couac coccadoodle coin coin coiiin couac couac humpf !**

Bellatrix : **action.**

Tout le monde regarde Bellatrix avec une mine d'attente désespérée. La sectaire et la blonde maîtrisent assez bien le pingouin pour comprendre et arborent le même air d'attente que Bellatrix qui ne capte pas pourquoi tout le monde la regarde comme ca, sauf les deux folles.

Rogue : **euh… Bella, on attend ta traduction…**

Bellatrix : **mais je viens de le dire ? Elle a dit : « action ! ».**

Les gens regardent Bellatrix encore plus bizarrement, sauf ceux à peu près intelligents (mais dans le public de ce genre d'émission c'est rare) qui se posent des questions sur le langage étrange des ornithorynques. La blonde et Josh regardent la sectaire d'un air de dire que ce gag était minable. La sectaire se planque derrière le bébé qui, par égard pour sa grande sœur spirituelle, se force à rire. L'écran s'allume et tous les regards se posent dessus. Heureusement, la toile est solide et ne cède pas sous le poids. Le JSMI pollue notre environnement sonore.

Daphné : **Tonks a déjà à peu près tout dit, alors je ne répèterai pas. Commencons par les interviews des candidates, la veille de la sortie.**

Hermione : **hier, j'ai lu un catalogue de mode masculine et un très bon ouvrage, « Comment habiller l'homme qui sera son mari si on gagne une émission télévisée ». Je suis certaine qu'il va adorer mon classicisme épuré aux touches de modernité savamment dispersées.**

Luna : **si on prend en compte la présence d'un nombre croissant de Dorures Staphyllés dans l'atmosphère des villes Moldues comme Londres, je dirais qu'il faut pour Drago un danger adapté à ce danger des temps modernes. Vous verrez, ca va être très utile pour lui.**

Harry : **Je veux un vêtement qui laisse voir le torse puissant de Drago tout en soulignant la part de douceur presque féminine en lui.**

Fleur : **je n'irai pas acheter dans un vulgaire magasin anglais de prêt-à-porter, je lui ferai faire des habits sur mesure chez le meilleur tailleur de Paris.**

Alice : **SHOPPIIIIING ! On peut s'acheter deux-trois bricoles personnelles, aussi ?**

Bella : **un jean, un T-shirt. Je déteste acheter des habits et préfère que ce soit Alice qui fasse ca pour moi.**

McGonagall : **je trouve cet étalage de futilité totalement stupide et injustifié. Pourquoi un tel gaspillage ? Un bon uniforme de Gryffondor lui irait très bien.**

Cho : **je vais lui acheter des habits classe et beaux, comme ceux que portait Cédric pendant les –snif- vacances scolaires. Et qui sèchent –snif- vite, surtout au –snif- niveau de l'épaule.**

La-la : **j'ai du mal à saisir le concept de vêtements… vous voulez dire un chapeau comme Dipsy ? Youpi !**

Ségolène : **je dirais un costume-cravate simple, mais quand même, pour améliorer la beauté de Drago, il faut quelque chose de plus adapti que le shoppement.**

Galadriel : **l'avenir est aux elfes. Drago est un prince des Serpents. Drago sera vêtu comme Celeborn (mon ex).**

Astoria : **je vais l'habiller à la mode moldue, je sens que de toute facon ca sera forcément mieux que la plupart des autres.**

Le plateau se rallume et l'écran s'éteint. Les spectateurs sont assez surpris de voir les quatre présentateurs discuter entre eux à voix basse. Drago et les candidates ne sont toujours pas là parce que Sirius ne les a pas appelés, trop occupé à prendre les paris.

Rogue : **non mais cherchez pas, la vieille peau va se faire virer.**

Bellatrix : **bien sûr que oui, Drachounet ne mettrait jamais d'uniforme de Gryffondor, il préfèrerait les heures de colle. Enfin j'espère, sinon, je le Dolorise.**

Tonks : **couac ?**

Bellatrix : **euh, ouais, j'oubliais. Et maintenant, accueillons Drago, qui a ce soir été relooké par Harry Potter !**

Drago arrive, l'air plus gay que jamais, vu qu'il porte un slim que Pékin Motel et les XXBlondes n'oseraient jamais ne serait-ce que regarder, et un T-Shirt moulant rose pâle. Le problème ici est que les filles du public se rincent aussi l'œil sans aucune gêne et sans prendre en compte le fait que l'avenir de Drachounet est déjà tracé (en d'autres mots, qu'ils fallaient qu'elles soient candidates si elles voulaient qu'il se passe quelque chose).

Drago : **bonsoir, Bellatrix, bonsoir professeur Rogue, salut Tonks l'ornithorynque à visage humain, hello le cabot, bonsoir, cher public.**

Rogue : **ah, ca fait plaisir à entendre.**

Tonks : **coin.**

Bellatrix : **elle a dit oui.**

Sirius **: hein ? C'était pas son speech sur les candidates, ca ?**

Bellatrix : **non ! le coin qui veut dire oui a son accent tonique plus sur le i que sur le o qui montre donc la nuance syntaxique de la construction génitive de…**

Tonks : **couac hghi.**

Sirius : **elle a dit qu'on s'en foutait ?**

Bellatrix : **comment tu sais ?**

Sirius, haussant les épaules : **l'intuition masculine, sans doute.**

Les filles du public ricanent à l'idée d'une quelconque intuition masculine.

Bellatrix : **bon, on peut continuer ? Action !**

Le silence se fait, l'obscurité tombe sur le plateau dans un grand fracas. Les regards sont tournés vers l'écran, qui malgré le trac, arrive à s'allumer du premier coup. Tous les regards ? Non, pas celui de Tonks qui a racketté la Sectaire pour avoir les photos de l'ornithorynque au soleil couchant et les admire maintenant en silence. L'écran s'orne d'une image : la vitrine d'un grand magasin de vêtements du centre de Londres, célèbre pour ses habits de business.

Daphné : **les Drachelorettes ont choisi leur magasin et vont chacune relooker Drago. Nous verrons les étapes successives de la transformation, commentées par Drago et les candidates, et parfois la Voix Off. Commencons par Hermione.**

Hermione : **j'ai choisi ce magasin parce qu'il convient bien à l'image que je me fais de Drago ; je lui trouverai un smoking strict et sans fantaisie, sauf sa couleur sable, parce que le noir et le blanc feraient ressortir son flagrant manque de bronzage.**

Drago : **c'est pour me donner une allure plus aristocratique, le premier qui touche à ma peau d'ivoire, je le tape.**

Hermione : **n'empêche que t'as l'air d'un cadavre.**

Luna : **mais non, il est blond !**

Court silence. Les autres préfèrent finalement ignorer cette remarque.

La-la : **on peut arrêter de parler de cadavres ?**

McGonagall : **et de blonds.**

Galadriel : **n'empêche que les blonds peuvent mourir.**

Luna : **non, puisqu'on parle de mort cérébrale et qu'il faut donc un cerveau, les blonds ne peuvent pas mourir.**

Il y a un moment de surprise parce que Luna est presque logique. Puis un moment de réflexion. Puis Drago part bouder dans son coin et le JSMI nous fait déprimer complètement, pendant qu'on change de décor et qu'on se retrouve dans une boutique vraiment étrange, avec des gens Moldus qui font penser à Luna, et quelques sorciers aussi. Et en effet, c'est à elle de relooker Drago, avec un ensemble le faisant ressembler à un Bibendum bleu électrique : une sorte de doudoune qui ne tient pas chaud et un pantalon beaucoup trop large. Mais en haut des escaliers, c'est le drame : Drago, terrifié par son relet, recule brusquement et se prend les pieds dans son pantalon, percutant La-la qui reprend son équilibre en s'accrochant à luna qui tombe à cause de ce poids qui l'a surprise et dévale l'escalier sur un étage, aterrisant sur la fille qui avait applaudi Harry dans le dernier épisode et est sortie la veille de Sainte Mangouse ; cette fille, emportée par l'élan de Luna, heurte le mur avec une violence incroyable qui la fait décéder sur le coup.

Daphné : **je vous demande une minute de silence pour cette jeune femme qui, nous l'espérons, sera la seule victime du Drachelor.**

S'ensuit une minute durant laquelle Tonks regarde les photos d'ornithorynques, Sirius se recoiffe avec un sourire charmeur, Rogue et Bellatrix essayent de ne pas exprimer leur joie à l'idée de la mort d'une fan de Potter, les deux cinglées ont entamé une danse (silencieuse) de la victoire, Drago attend que ca se finisse.

Daphné : **voilà, c'est fini. Luna est en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste et a décidé d'abandonner l'émission.**

Drago : **de toute facon, je l'aurais éliminée, faut pas exagérer, quand même.**

Rogue : **c'est bien, tu ne peux pas t'habiller en bleu, c'est la couleur de Serdaigle. C'est nul.**

Daphné : **euh… Nous avons vu le résultat des essais de Harry, passons donc au professeur McGonagall.**

Sirius : **non ! Ma fiche dit que c'est interdit, parce que la lutte était trop violente. Nous devrons donc nous contenter de ce résumé : le professeur McGonagall a voulu faire enfiler une robe de Gryffondor à Drago qui a lutté farouchement. Cela a dégénéré en un combat acharné se soldant par l'abandon des deux adversaires forcés par le garde du corps, Hagrid, à arrêter la bataille. Suite à cela, le professeur McGonagall a souhaité quitter la grande aventure du Drachelor.**

Rogue : **bon débarras !**

Lucius : **bien joué, fiston !**

Il y a un énorme silence choquée, avant que la sectaire et une autre fille inconnue de la sectaire ne commencent à hurler de joie et à chanter à l'arrivée d'un de leurs personnages préférés, monsieur Barbie (non non pas Ken, monsieur Barbie, j'ai dit).

Drago : **mais que faites-vous ici, père ?**

Lucius : **j'ai recu un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres…**

La sectaire éteint toutes les lumières du plateau.

Lucius : **… de mon maître à moi…**

Daphné : **bref ! Ensuite c'est au tour de Fleur Delacour. Malheureusement ses exigences n'ont pas pu être satisfaites, puisqu'elle réclamait des vêtements parisiens confectionnés sur mesure. Puis Alice Cullen a choisi les habits de Drago…**

Alice : **oui, cette chemise t'ira à merveille ! Ou celle-là ? Ou celle que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, peut-être ?**

Alice court partout, faisant essayer le magasin entier à Drago. Les autres en sont à leur huitième lecture de _Guerre et paix, _quand elle se décide et Drago prend 17 canettes de Vache Bleue pour être assez en forme et continuer avec Bella, qui en environ 30 secondes lui a trouvé un T-shirt, un jean et une paire de baskets. Cho, quant à elle, offre comme prévu des habits moldus affectés d'un sort de Séchage Rapide à Drago ; une chemise jaune avec un pantalon et une cravate noirs. Alice appelle donc Drago « Maya » pendant une demi-heure, persuadée que c'est drôle.

Bellatrix : **à présent, c'est au tour de La-la. Cependant, il y a un souci. Malgré tous nos efforts pour le lui expliquer, La-la n'a pas compris le principe des vêtements et a refusé d'acheter autre chose qu'un chapeau aux motifs de vache à Drago, voulant absolument le laisser nu. Nous ne pouvons donc pas vous montrer les images, pour ne pas choquer les âmes pures et chastes qui regardent cette émission. Ségolène est donc la suivante.**

Drago est engoncé dans un complet veston noir avec une cravate bleu-blanc-rouge. Il s'évanouit : la cravate était trop serrée. Ségolène affirme formellement que c'était un accident. Puis Galadriel arrive avec un grand drap blanc et deux broches en plastique, en forme de feuille, dans les mains, enveloppe Drago (il n'y a pas d'autre mot), pose les attaches et fait un sourire fier à Drago qui se prend les pieds dans le drap, et tombe sur Astoria qui amortit le choc avec les habits « normaux » qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Il n'y par miracle aucun blessé.

Bellatrix : **et voilà, nous avons fini de voir les vêtements que les Drachelorettes ont trouvé pour Drago.**

Sirius : **et nous avons une information spéciale : le remariage d'Arwen et Aragorn est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, toutes les informations dans le prochain Procheur !**

Rogue : **maintenant, Drago va éliminer les deux Drachelorettes qu'il doit éliminer, sachant que McGonagall et Luna quittent l'aventure de leur plein gré.**

Drago : **sans surprise, ce sont La-la et Galadriel que je renvoie.**

Daphné : **nous aurons donc seulement huit Drachelorettes en lice la semaine prochaine, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Alice, Bella, Cho, Ségolène et Astoria ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures du Drachelor !**

_Alors… deux Drachelorettes quitteront l'aventure la semaine prochaine, quand Drago et ses candidates emménageront dans la même maison ; quels sont vos pronostics ?_


	4. Episode 4 : plus que 6

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard – pour raisons personnelles, comme on dit. J'en profite pour répondre tout de suite aux reviews, et par pitié, pardonnez-moi !

**Sadik3000** : tiens, cadeau, elle est morte dans d'atroces souffrances. J'étais pas sûre de vouloir faire ça, mais ta review a terminé de me convaincre =p

**Liberlycaride** : eh bien, tu as raison pour les noms qu'on garde en finale, mais je te rappelle que cette fic est classée pour tous les publics ^^ n'empêche, je devrais pouvoir laisser entendre qu'il s'est passé un truc du genre de ce que tu as raconté, dans le chapitre où Harry se fera virer.. (ah oui, désolée, mais on sait tous le nom de la gagnante, c'est Astoria...)

**Car0liin3** : eh bien, eh bien, quel bonheur de te voir =) J'ai fait un Sevychou un peu plus graisseux et moins féminin, et Hayden fera la voix off du prochain épisode, promis =) Quant à ton Sev' préféré... ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'en ferai notre bon vieux prof de potions qu'on aime tant pour son cynisme, dans le chapitre 5.

**Voldinette **: merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que mon sens de l'humour terriblement tordu peut plaire à d'autres personnes que moi x)

**Pookie-Pookie** : n'est-ce pas ? Je ferai revenir Lucius dans l'épisode 6 aussi... et bien sûr lors de la finale ^^

**PrettyGirl973** : eh ouais, on a tous envie de voir Bella et Cho se faire la malle, mais ça nous ferait trop plaisir.. alors on voit Ségo en mode bleu-blanc-rouge, mais elle va se faire virer ^^

**Cmoa** : ah, ma fidèle revieweuse =D pour tout t'avouer... t'as eu faux pour les deux noms. Ca sera mieux la prochaine fois ^^

_Bellatrix est la première à monter sur la scène, sous des applaudissements pas très frénétiques de la salle déçue par l'absence de Sirius._

**Bellatrix** : bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je suis la présentatrice de cette émission, avec mes deux assistants, Severus et Nymphadora…

_Tonks sort sa baguette de sa poche avec un air menaçant (pendant que Bellatrix parlait, elle est montée sur scène). Aujourd'hui, Tonks a les cheveux d'un magnifique bleu électrique, qui jurent superbement avec sa robe rouge, mais on ne lui dira rien parce qu'elle tient toujours sa baguette en jetant des regards noirs aux alentours_.

**Bellatrix** (très inquiète) : Tonks, Tonks, Tonks.

_Le Jingle-sympa-mais-insupportable retentit soudain dans la salle, faisant sursauter la moitié des téléspectateurs, spectateurs, et Bellatrix. Tonks range sa baguette en boudant._

**Bellatrix **: Après la longue interruption de cette émission suite à la grève des intermittents du spectacle et en particulier des scénaristes, elle reprend enfin, mais sans Sirius, malheureusement il a été la victime d'un attentat des techniciens son, et est en ce moment à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour au moins deux semaines, c'est-à-dire deux émissions.

_Sifflets de la foule. Severus boude dans son coin, et Tonks fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, lançant de temps en temps un Avada Kedavra quand quelqu'un siffle trop fort à son goût. Heureusement, la Sectaire et la Folle se sont tranquillement abritées derrière un groupe de fans et ne risquent donc rien la Sectaire essaie de rester tranquille et discrète, sachant parfaitement que le public risque de l'assassiner s'il la reconnaît, puisque c'est elle qui est responsable de la grève. La Folle n'aime pas Sirius, alors elle mange une tablette de chocolat. _

**Severus** : c'est fini ? On peut reprendre ? Merci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons éliminer deux candidates, une nouvelle fois, après que les huit Drachelorettes aient emménagé avec Drago dans une même villa. Commençons par rappeler quelles Drachelorettes étaient là du début à maintenant.

_L'écran s'allume, avec le JSMI qui retentit pour le plus grand bonheur de quelques personnes du public et la plus belle migraine du reste. _

**Voix off** (aujourd'hui, c'est Rosalie Hale Cullen) : on se souvient qu'il y avait au commencement vingt Drachelorettes, dans le premier épisode, on a éliminé Aragog, Dumbledore, Winky, Henrietta, Arwen, Lily et le professeur Trelawney à la fin des premières rencontres, avec la discussion de deux minutes avec chacune des candidates. Ensuite, il y a eu la sortie shopping, où seule ma sœur a eu un résultat correct, bien évidemment, parce qu'Alice, ma lutine préférée, est bien la seule à avoir un minimum de goût. Cette fois-là, Galadriel, La-la, Luna et madame McGonagall ont été renvoyées de l'émission. Il reste donc, maintenant, Hermione, la séduisante brune –enfin séduisante, bien sûr, pas par rapport à ma sœur ou moi, mais je ne fais que lire le texte qui m'a été dicté…- et justement, ma sœur préférée, avec Harry, Cho, Fleur, Astoria, Bella et Ségolène. Ce qui fait donc huit candidates, dont deux seront éliminées en direct ce soir.

_Sous les applaudissements déjà plus nourris de la foule, Rosalie fait un grand sourire (un peu de sang coule de sa bouche, parce qu'elle vient de finir de manger, mais personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?) à un jeune homme du troisième rang, le deuxième en partant de la droite, puis au public tout entier, avant de disparaître dans un « pof » presque inaudible._

**Bellatrix** : il faudra demander aux techniCIENS DU sOn de REGLer le volUME corRECTemENT.

_Le son était vraiment très mal réglé quelques personnes sont tombées dans les pommes en entendant cela, les tympans transpercés, parce que les techniciens du son continuent leur vague d'attentats. Le JSMI commence à retentir : une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre, cinq, six… puis ainsi de suite pendant deux minutes, sans arrêt._

**Tonks** (essayant de couvrir le bruit du JSMI, mais son micro a été débranché) : et mai…ant… la …mai… en …ages !

**La Sectaire** (chuchotant, enfin hurlant, mais avec le JSMI on ne le sait pas, à la Folle) : elle voulait dire « et maintenant, la semaine en images ».

_La sectaire et la folle vont donc chercher une nouvelle tablette de chocolat dans la joie et la bonne humeur, des boules Quiès dans les oreilles. La sectaire revient aussi avec un énorme paquet de Carambars aux fruits, et commence à lire les blagues, montrant les meilleures à la Folle, sans la moindre parole vu que de toute façon on ne les entend pas. L'écran s'allume à nouveau, et on voit une villa tout à fait magnifique. Tentant de couvrir de sa belle voix le JSMI qui devient plus insupportable et moins sympa à chaque seconde, Rosalie Cullen prend la parole pour décrire la maison._

**Rosalie** : voici la villa dans laquelle les huit Drachelorettes ont emménagé avec le Drachelor : elle s'étend sur une superficie de 124 mètres carrés pourquoi une taille aussi minuscule par rapport aux moyens de la production ? Tout simplement pour éviter l'éloignement : le but de cette semaine est d'éliminer les deux Drachelorettes incapables de vivre en communauté, ou tout du moins en couple. Pour cela, chacune des Drachelorettes a fait le ménage une journée, s'occupant aussi de la décoration de la maison. C'est Hermione qui a commencé la semaine, et voici le résultat.

_A l'extérieur de la maison, on voit un petit jardin de fleurs manifestement en plastique qu'Hermione arrose consciencieusement la Folle explique au petit cercle de fans que la Sectaire et elles se sont faits (mais si, il y en a !) que les fleurs sont en plastique pour montrer qu'elles ont poussé, sinon, on ne verrait qu'un petit carré de terre. Les Fans, portant tous un T-shirt bleu (tout à fait assorti aux cheveux de Tonks) orné de l'inscription en vert fluo : « SF, Je Vous Aime », écoutent religieusement l'explication en hochant la tête. A l'intérieur de la jolie maison, tous les murs, sans la moindre exception, incluant la salle de bains et les halls, __ont été recouverts d'étagères hors de prix, recouvertes de livres manifestement jamais ouverts_.

**Drago**, en voix off : Bon, ça fait cultivé, c'est intéressant pour intimider des invités, mais comme décoration, il y a mieux, quand même…

**Rosalie** : ensuite, Harry s'en est occupé. Le changement est radical, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Le Jingle-pas-sympa-et-insupportable (rebaptisé JPSEI) continue à retentir, et quelques personnes ont perdu connaissance, sont devenues folles et tapent leur voisin en rythme ou dansent la macarena en imitant le hurlement du pingouin pendant sa parade amoureuse, et enfin, quelques autres, dans des gémissements torturés, ont fondu en larmes. La maison est redécorée entièrement en rouge et or, avec des lions partout qui rugissent en direction de la caméra, mais on se rend vite compte qu'eux aussi sont en plastique. _

**Les Amis de Greenpeace** : une honte ! C'est une honte d'encourager l'exploitation de ces nobles animaux !

**Les Autres** : mais c'est des FAUX !

_Greenpeace boude, et l'émission reprend son cours. Le JPSEI n'a pas arrêté, et la plupart des danseurs de macarena sont tellement fatigués que les moins résistants commencent à s'écrouler au sol. _

**Drago** (toujours en voix off) : est-ce que je suis obligé de commenter _ça_ ?

**Rosalie** : ensuite, ce fut au tour de Fleur, ma rivale mais tout à fait indigne de ce titre puisqu'elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, na.

_La maison est ornée entièrement de décorations baroques, avec des guirlandes de fleurs et un tapis de pétales de rose dans l'entrée._

**Drago** : c'est mignon, mais pas très viril. Et puis, ça met des pétales de rose partout sous mes chaussures, et j'aime pas l'odeur des pétales de rose. Enfin, il y a pire.

**Rosalie** : effectivement, il y a pire. Par exemple, il y a Cho.

_Les murs intérieurs de la maison sont entièrement ornés de posters de stars masculines particulièrement belles… et d'images de Cedric Diggory. Cho est en train de pleurer devant l'un des posters, assise sur le sol, et on voit Fleur et Hermione en arrière-plan, la tête passée dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte, écroulées de rire devant cette scène._

**Drago** : ça se passe de commentaires.

_L'audience se dit qu'évidemment, Fleur, Harry et Cho sont pour l'instant les trois Drachelorettes qui ont le plus de chances de se faire renvoyer de l'émission. Evidemment. Les paris ont commencé, maintenant, et la Sectaire se tord de rire parce qu'elle fait fortune dans la vente de boules Quiès et que l'ex-JSMI est encore plus sonore._

**Rosalie** (maintenant, elle ne dit plus rien, tout est sous-titré) : il reste maintenant Alice, Astoria, Bella et Ségolène. Passons maintenant à Alice.

_La maison est décorée de peintures et sculptures anciennes et de dorures manifestement recyclées après la journée de Fleur. _

**Drago** : c'est sympathique, il y a du goût, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'aime beaucoup. Mais… la cuisine a été un peu négligée… enfin, chacun ses goûts de décoration.

**Rosalie** : évidemment que c'est super, c'est ma sœur. Maintenant, Astoria.

_La maison est décorée quasi entièrement en vert et argenté. Dans la cheminée, même le feu brille de sa superbe couleur émeraude, de toute sa force. _

**Drago** : c'est magnifique !

**Rosalie** : mouais. Franchement, ça jure avec tes yeux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas à la voix off de donner son avis, n'est-ce pas ? La décoration suivante a été faite par Ségolène.

_La maison, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, est entièrement recouverte de drapeaux français, des paroles de la Marseillaise, et un nombre incroyable d'objets qui auraient bien mieux leur place dans un quelconque musée de la république française._

**Drago** : quelle horreur. Une décoration de… de sales français, voilà ce que c'est !

**Fleur** : eh !

**Drago** : toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu as eu un minimum de goût dans ta décoration. Alors qu'elle… beuârk !

**Fleur** : je dois te l'accorder.

**Rosalie** : et enfin, Bella. Notre pauvre jeune fille n'a pas pu faire la décoration, à cause de sa maladresse devenue légendaire. Malheureusement, quand elle a voulu installer la première guirlande (quelle idée, aussi, d'accrocher des guirlandes, quand on a du goût on ne met pas de guirlandes au plafond…), elle est tombée de l'échelle et a atterri sur la tête, se fracturant la nuque. Elle est décédée hier soir dans d'atroces souffrances. Merci de faire une minute de silence pour Bella.

_Le JSMI continue à jouer en permanence pendant une minute. Quelques fans de Bella se taisent, les doigts solidement enfoncés dans les oreilles, et les autres essaient de s'endormir pendant la pause. La Sectaire et la Folle ont entamé une danse de la victoire, bougeant les bras d'une manière tout à fait aléatoire et manquant d'assommer une trentaine de personnes. _

**Severus** (ah, vous l'aviez oublié, hein !) : c'est FINI. Nous pouvons donc reprendre notre émission, avec l'arrivée sur le plateau de nos sept Drachelorettes, et de DRAGO MALEFOY !

_Le public applaudit à tout rompre (après un moment, on apprend à lire sur les lèvres des présentateurs), et dans un silence troublé uniquement par le public et le JSMI c'est-à-dire inexistant, les huit appelés arrivent sur la scène._

**Bellatrix** : alors, Drago, tu vas renvoyer une Drachelorette. Laquelle ?

**Drago** : ça me paraît assez évident. J'ai félicité –enfin, presque- Fleur, Alice et Astoria, on le sait. Il reste donc le choix entre Hermione, Harry, Cho et Ségolène. Or, Hermione a un certain style de décoration, qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde, certes, mais qui pourrait assurer un bon prestige social. Harry, comme la dernière fois, doit rester, parce que je veux qu'il gagne. Et à choisir entre Cho et Ségolène, le problème est vite réglé. Au revoir, Ségolène !

**Tonks **: au revoir, Ségolène ! Et donc, la semaine prochaine, vous retrouverez Harry, Hermione, Cho, Fleur, Alice et Astoria pour une sortie au cinéma qui les rapprochera.. ou les amènera à se détester !

_Tout le monde sort en courant, les oreilles bouchées, et les secours entrent sauver les inconscients et autres comateux._


	5. Flash Info

**Flash d'informations spéciales : Le Mentaliste.**

Hello les gens, c'était un petit épisode bonus... une amie m'a parlé du mentaliste, j'ai regardé les 6 premières minutes du premier épisode, et j'ai fermé la page. Mais sur conseil de mon cher papa (vénéré, adoré et tout et tout... \ö/), je l'ai casé dans un chapitre spécial, l'enquête sur la mort de Bella. Evidemment, tout cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fic initiale, vous pouvez manquer ce chapitre (surtout si vous ne connaissez pas le mentaliste, quoique avec mon peu de connaissances sur le sujet, j'ai réussi à faire un truc assez correct pour tous, je crois), et aller directement au prochain épisode qui, je l'espère, arrivera dans pas trop longtemps.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pleesance** : mais siiiii, il FAUT me dire tes phrases préférées x) Moi aussi, j'aime les bons délires n'importe comment, ça défoule, et c'est les seuls que je peux relire sans être trop affligée xD Par contre, tu l'as sûrement remarqué, désoléééééée, mais le Drago-Ségo ne se fera pas. Quoique si l'envie me prend un jour, je ferai des fins alternatives, avec une spéciale Drago-Ségo pour toi ^^

**Cmoa** : oui, m'enfin, Hermione a un budget illimité. Pour tapisser tes murs de mangas, bon courage ^^ Le JSMI a été rebaptisé parce que durant cet épisode, il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas plus sympathique que supportable. Je ne commenterai pas tout de suite tes pronostics... mais un indice, ils vont regarder Titanic, et t'as un nom de juste. Ca c'était pas dur, hein =p Il y aura une éliminée et une renvoyée, au lieu des deux éliminées qui étaient prévues. J'essaierai d'éviter les grèves, maintenant, surtout que les vacances sont enfin arrivées... =)

**La Folle** : Ma fooooolle ! Oui, tu pourras partir aux Caraïbes avec Sev', c'est promis. J't'écrirai un chapitre à toi aussi. Et promis, promis, j'vous ferai attendre le prochain chapitre moins longtemps que le dernier =) Ta Sectaire d'amour.

**Prettygirl973** : eh oui, ça y est, elle est morte ! Victoire ! En plus, elle a droit à un chapitre rien que pour elle, c'est sa nécrologie. Walah. Mais le couple final ne sera pas un Draymione, puisque c'est avec Astoria que Drago va devoir se marier =)

**Fire666** : oh ! Dis-moi les personnages que tu ne connais pas, que je t'envoie un 'tit résumé de qui ils sont, ça pourra t'aider =) en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes. La suite est ici, et Sirius est en convalescence, d'ici le prochain épisode, il sera rétabli !

Snapou : si, si, je crois bien que tu avais déjà reviewé... °farfouille dans sa boîte mail°

_Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment commencer la sortie tout de suite. Vous souvenez-vous de la mort tragique de Bella Swan dans le dernier épisode ? Les services spéciaux ont dépêché Patrick Jane, le fameux Mentaliste, sur le lieu de la catastrophe. Et voici son rapport à la presse, publié deux heures après l'évènement._

**Patrick Jane** : J'ai utilisé la lecture froide. C'est une approche d'observation, où j'approche les gens en sachant qui ils sont grâce à des détails invisibles pour des humains normaux. Heureusement, mon don me permet de tout comprendre. Ainsi, j'ai remarqué que tout à l'heure, il y avait un sandwich au jambon sur la table. Or, Bella était occupée à accrocher des guirlandes. Il y avait donc une autre personne sur les lieux de l'accident.

**H****ayden Duncan**_, envoyée spécial de la chaîne_ : Tout à fait, mademoiselle Hermione Granger lisait dans le canapé dans le coin de la salle, tout en mangeant son repas. Et alors ?

**Patrick Jane** : et alors, cela signifie qu'elle a eu accès à l'échelle ! Il aurait alors suffi que d'un sort bien placé, elle sectionne l'échelle, et Bella tombait. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre cette affirmation en doute. La coupable est donc Alice Cullen.

**Hayden Duncan** : vous voulez dire, Hermione Granger ?

**Patrick Jane** : mais bien sûr que non... imbécile... Granger n'est absolument pas coupable, puisqu'elle n'aime pas discuter avec Alice Cullen.

**Hayden Duncan** : probablement parce que la Cullen se nourrit de sang.

**Patrick Jane** : à ce propos... en fait, Alice Cullen n'est pas un vampire.

**Hayden Duncan**, _en soupirant_ : est-ce que je suis obligé d'écouter ça ?

**P.J** : écoutez-moi. Alice Cullen brille au soleil. Avez-vous déjà vu un vampire briller au soleil ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle n'est pas un vampire.

**HD** : alors, qu'est-elle ?

**PJ** : une boule à facettes, bien sûr.

_Hayden Duncan, l'air passablement agacée, sort de la pièce et c'est une Tonks métamorphosée en elle qui la remplace à présent._

**Tonks** : excusez-moi pour cette courte absence. Mais premièrement, par pitié, ne dites plus « bien sûr ». Deuxièmement... pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous concentrer sur le meurtre ?

**PJ** : oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, j'ai déjà donné ma conclusion, la coupable est Alice Cullen.

_Toutes les personnes sur le plateau regardent leur voisin de droite, l'air perdu._

**Tonks**, _reprenant ses esprits_ : comment une boule à facettes peut-elle convaincre une sorcière d'assassiner une décoratrice d'intérieur qu'elle ne connaît même pas ?

**PJ** : je dois encore travailler sur ce point... Mais c'est certain. Elle m'a serré la main pour me saluer, tout à l'heure. Ce geste est manifestement celui d'une coupable.

**Tonks** : si vous le dites...

**PJ** : bien sûr que je le dis. Donc je résume : Alice Cullen a manipulé Hermione Granger pour que l'innocente petite sorcière scie l'échelle de Bella Swan, avec le sandwich au jambon.

**Tonks **: le sandwich au jambon ?

**PJ** : bien sûr. C'était un élément de l'enchantement. Regardez, la feuille de salade la plus à gauche est flétrie, ça veut bien dire que la sorcière a utilisé son énergie vitale pour jeter le sort.

**Tonks** : eh bien, eh bien, vous m'en direz tant... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir, et à lundi prochain sur le Drachelor !

_Voilà, c'est court, mais c'est un flash info, eh, pas une émission de deux heures =)_


End file.
